The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for removing contaminants from groundwater and, more particularly, to an in situ reactive gate apparatus and method for removing various contaminants including volatile organic compounds (VOCs) from groundwater.
Contamination of the phreatic zone, also known as the zone of saturation, or groundwater with potentially hazardous materials is a common problem facing industry, the government, and the general public. The most common type of VOC pollutants are petroleum-based products. Frequently, as a result of spills, leakage from storage facilities, or surface discharges, contaminants percolate into groundwater, thereby posing a threat to drinking water supplies.
While groundwater is not as susceptible to pollution as surface water, once polluted, its restoration is difficult and long term. Typically, contaminated groundwater is removed from the phreatic zone, treated, and then returned to the phreatic zone. These "pump-and-treat", or above-ground, methods are extremely expensive. There is a need for the development of an in situ apparatus and method for removing contaminants in a more efficient manner.
The present invention involves the use of a new reactive gate technology for removal of contaminants from the saturation zone. It avoids expensive "above ground" remediation methods and provides a more efficient method of remediation.